


Touch me there and there and there

by akwardcadabra



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: (later on), Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Barebacking, Biting, Blood Drinking, Bottom Armand, Don't Judge Me, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Finger Sucking, Gentle Sex, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Like Quite A Lot, M/M, Making Up, No Lube, Powerbottom Armand, Rough Sex, Swearing, Top Daniel, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 10:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akwardcadabra/pseuds/akwardcadabra
Summary: After a fight, Daniel and Armand make up in a rather unusual way.





	Touch me there and there and there

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of the characters nor the stories they originate from.  
> The title is from the song "Dead Girl Walking" from the musical "Heathers"
> 
> AN: I took it down yesterday shortly after uploading it because I thought I had switched to German at one point but I reread it and that wasn't the case. So now it's up. It really didn't end up how I wanted it too but I hope it's still enjoyable.  
> Enjoy ^^

“What does it matter to you? It’s not like you care about me that much anyway!”  
 

Armand was taken aback. He looked at Daniel, stunned as the words he just heard kept ringing through his head. It was obvious that their fight had escalated. Daniel could tell that he had taken Armand by surprise.  
 

“Well? Aren’t you going to say anything? Or am I right?” He asked, crossing his arms on his chest. “What does it matter to you if I drunkenly sleep with another man?”  
 

He eyed the redhead in front of him and waited for a reply and after what felt like hours it seemed that Armand had come up with one. But his voice was so quiet that Daniel had a hard time hearing it.  
 

“I do care about you.” The vampire said quietly before raising his voice. “Whatever gave you the idea that I did not?”  
 

“For starters, I’m sick of you being so damn vague about your feelings for me!” Daniel snapped at the other vampire. “And I frankly don’t see the big deal in me fucking someone else. For crying out loud, you let other people have sex with me while you watch! So what’s the difference?”  
 

“The difference is that I chose these people for you.” Armand said, his voice eerily calm. “That is a big difference!”  
 

“Oh, I’m sorry!” Daniel exclaimed. “I didn’t realize that you get to have total authority over my sex life but I don’t! I’ve turned everything upside down to accommodate for you and now you’re not even given me the right to chose my sexual partners! Must you be so controlling over me?”  
 

Armand opened his mouth but closed it again. He was quiet for a minute and then began to spoke. “You gladly make time for me whenever I decide to sexually please you or take you places.”  
 

Daniel threw his arms down in annoyance and raised his voice even higher. By now he was sure that his neighbors must be awake and rightfully angry. “Stop trying to blame me for everything! Can’t you just tell me what the hell it is that you want from me? Tell me why it’s so bad that I slept with that guy and tell me what I’m supposed to do now to make up for it!”  
 

He stared at Armand and felt the anger bubbling in his chest. The vampire wasn’t answering and when he made an attempt to leave, Daniel grabbed his arm. He knew that Armand could easily pull away and leave but he stayed.  
 

“What do you want me to do to make up for it?” Daniel asked, voice lower than before but nonetheless irritated. “What is your problem? Are you jealous or something?”  
 

Armand’s shoulders going stiff for all but a second confirmed Daniel’s idea.  
 

“So you are jealous.” He mumbled and let go of the vampire’s arm. “What? Are you that possessive? No one else can play with what is yours?”  
 

“That is not what this is about.” Armand said sternly. “I was merely under the impression that-” But he didn’t finish this sentence. Daniel rose and eyebrow.  
 

“You thought that you were sort of like my boyfriend, right? You thought that this was something exclusive. Do you want to be the only one that ever gets to touch me or the only one that allows others to touch me?” Daniel sneered. “We could do that. Do you want to fuck me?”  
 

“We can’t!” Armand said angrily. “And you know that!”  
 

“I mean you could still be on the receiving end.” With that, Daniel kissed Armand roughly and the vampire quickly kissed back.  
 

For a second, Daniel had seconds thoughts. Would it feel as good for Armand as it felt for him –or even good? Was he using the other? He wondered briefly if Armand had been listening in to his thoughts but it seemed that he had since the vampire kissed him harder and began to unbutton his shirt.  
 

“Stop.” Daniel whispered. “Wait a second.” His voice came in a pant but Armand simply smirked at him.  
 

“Wait a second?” Armand whispered. “You have intercourse with other people but you have second thoughts about doing so with me?”  
 

“Do you have to talk about this now?” Daniel snapped back. “Now of all times?”  
 

“Yes.” Armand said persistently. “It was the reason we even started to argue! You got drunk and went out to have intercourse with someone else.”  
 

“I fucked him.” Daniel said in a low whisper. “Do you want to know what we did?”  
 

Armand shook his head. Daniel chuckled at that and nodded.  
 

“Then stop talking about it.”  
 

“Or what?”  
 

Armand was surprised when Daniel’s index and middle finger found their way to his lips. Instinctively, he parted them and Daniel lied his fingers on Armand's tongue.  
 

“Suck.” He ordered and Armand obliged, his eyes fluttering shut as he sucked. Daniel bit his lips and slowly pushed his hand past the waistband of the pants that Armand was wearing. When the vampire stopped to look up, he smirked. “Did I tell you to stop sucking?”  
 

Armand shook his head and went on, sucking on Daniel's fingers, swirling his tongue around the digits and sighing softly. Daniel wasn’t sure if Armand was putting on a show for his sake. But if it was a show, it was a convincing one. Armand moaned around his fingers softly, brown eyes fluttering open and looking at him through thick, long lashes. Daniel almost lost it then and there but he managed to keep his composure.  
 

“You’re good at this.” Daniel praised. “You’re so good when you stop talking.”  
 

The only response he got was another low moan that erupted from Armand’s throat and filled the room. Daniel felt his already hard member twitch in his pants at that. Slowly he turned with Armand and moved in the direction of the bed.  
 

“I don’t have anything here. Nothing to use as lubrication.”  
  


Armand didn’t flinch at that and kept sucking Daniel’s fingers, seemingly lost in the action. The other man chuckled lowly and pulled his fingers out. And he could have sworn Armand whined at the loss –lowly and probably for show but that didn’t matter.  
 

“On the bed.” Daniel ordered and Armand let himself drop onto the bed, seeming as graceful as ever. Daniel not as gracefully crawled on top of him and kissed him briefly. “Are you going to keep nagging me about that guy I slept with?”  
 

“Now you’re bringing it up yourself!” Armand exclaimed. “And yes, I will. Why would you sleep with him?”  
 

“Because I wanted to. You make me sleep with other men while you watch. How is that any better?” Daniel asked, getting irritated again.  
 

“I already told you –I choose them for you.” Armand perisisted.  
 

“But I’m an individual and I chose who I get intimate with. You cannot demand to control my sexual encounters!”  
 

Armand went quiet and Daniel rolled his eyes. He then slid his hand down the back of Armand’s pants and began to trace his entrance. The vampire underneath him went stiff for a second before willing himself to relax. Daniel figured that whether or not it was sexual or arousing for Armand, this intrusion must feel weird or uncomfortable at first. Still, he pushed a finger in up to the second knuckle and Armand gasped beneath him, the sound so faint and oddly human to Daniel that he couldn’t help but smile.  
 

“You can stop me if you want to.” He whispered. “But if you don’t, I will continue.” He slid the finger in fully and started to move it.  
 

Armand reached up to grasp Daniel’s arms and hold onto them. “Was that what you did to that man?” He sneered. “You thrust into him with your fingers without giving him time to adjust?”  
 

“No, he could have stopped me and I would have ceased my actions. You can do so, too. Both him and you obviously like it. And now shut up about Keith!” He snapped at Armand.  
 

“You remember his name?” Armand murmured lowly. “You weren’t all that intoxicated then, were you? Were you drunk or just too-”  
 

He couldn’t finish the sentence because Daniel pulled the finger back and pushed two fingers in up to the first knuckle. Armand beneath him groaned at the sensation.  
 

“What?” Daniel mocked. “Cat’s got your tongue?”  
 

“Oh, will you shut up? I can not imagine how Keith must have dealt with you talking throughout your whole intercourse.” Armand scoffed at him and Daniel merely grinned at that before shoving his fingers in up to the second knuckle.  
 

The vampire went quiet again, only panting lightly and digging his nails into Daniel’s arm. It hurt but nonetheless, the blond man grinned down at him. “Didn’t I tell you to shut up about Keith already?”  
 

“Yes, but I don’t have to do as you tell me.”  
 

Daniel couldn’t contain a burst of laughter at that and began to pump his fingers into Armand, his own member straining against his pants and dripping from the enjoyment he felt at watching the vampire writhe beneath him. Armand must have realized since he quickly unbuttoned Daniel’s pants and pulled out his erection, pumping it in time with Daniel’s fingers inside of him.  
 

“Do you think you can take me now?” Daniel whispered lowly, pulling down Armand’s pants to his ankles. “Or do you want another finger?”  
  
Armand gasped quietly and nodded. “Do it. Take me like you took that other guy.”  
 

“If you won’t stop talking about him, I just might do that.” Daniel whispered and pulled his fingers out entirely, pulling off Armand’s pants just like his own. “I think we have to take off your shirt as well.”  
 

“Just hurry up and do it, Daniel!” Armand snapped and watched impatiently as Daniel took off the vampire’s dress shirt, tossing it to the side. “You will pick that up later.” He whispered.  
 

“I will certainly not.” Daniel mumbled and reached down to swat Armand’s hand away from his member. He slicked his erection up with precum and quickly moved to situate himself at the vampire’s entrance. Though he realised to Armand he must have been moving rather slowly. “Do you want me to put it in? Want me to put it in and take you, like I took Keith?”  
 

To his surprise Armand turned his head away. “Just do it, Daniel.”  
 

Slightly taken aback, Daniel hesitated but when Armand locked his legs around his waist, drawing him closer, he obliged and slowly pushed inside. The vampire only hissed quietly and then resumed his action of digging his nails into Daniel’s arms so hard that it nearly drew blood.  
 

“Take a moment to adjust.” Daniel said and looked down at Armand before leaning closer to kiss his neck.  
 

“Move.” Armand said quickly. “Just please move.”  
 

Daniel nodded and did as he was told, slowly pulling out and pushing back in. Armand gasped and clung to him as Daniel moved faster and faster.  
 

“Are you actually enjoying this?” Daniel groaned out. “I know you- I know you don’t feel it like I do but are you enjoying this?”  
 

“Daniel, if I didn’t, would I have told you to have intercourse with me?” Armand groaned out, looking up at Daniel. “Now shut up and keep moving.”  
 

Daniel kept pumping into Armand, looking down at him. “You look wonderful like this, getting fucked real good.”  
 

“Better than Keith?” Armand sneered.  
 

“Are you actually this upset about it?” Daniel panted out. “Why?”  
 

“You chose him and you fucked him!” Armand snapped. “You searched him out for yourself and then you had intercourse with him! Did you even think about me when you did it or beforehand or at least afterwards?”  
 

Daniel slowed down, looking at Armand. “You’re actually jealous, aren’t you?”  
 

“Keep moving, Daniel.” He urged, not answering the question.  
 

Daniel merely sighed and moved to take off his own shirt. The amulet Armand had given him was now dangling freely with his movements. Now that it was not restricted by the shirt, it was actually getting in the way and Daniel quickly moved to take it off.  
 

Before he could register anything, Armand’s hand grabbed his wrist. “Keep it on.” He whispered.  
 

“Why? It’s getting in the way.” Daniel tried to move his hand but Armand’s fingers kept him from moving.  
 

“Don’t take it off! Just- please don’t.”  
 

“Why?” The blond stopped dead in his tracks. And then it clicked in his head. “Armand, I just want to take off the amulet for the time being. That doesn’t mean I’ll leave you or anything along those lines. Does this affect you this much?”  
 

“Yes!” Armand exclaimed, clinging to Daniel. “I don’t exactly have the desire to see you chose someone else and leave me!”  
 

“Armand.” Daniel said, his voice turning softer as did his eyes. “I wouldn’t ever dream of replacing you and leaving you. I-“ He stopped but quickly decided that this might be a good time for a lush declaration of love. “I love you.”  
 

Armand looked up at him, mouth slightly agape. He was obviously surprised. “You do?”  
 

“Yes.” Daniel said flat out. “Do you?”  
 

“Yes, Daniel. I do love you.” Armand said quietly, looking at him. “But if you love me why did you sleep with Keith then?”  
 

“I don’t know.” Daniel sighed. “I was drunk and it was after we had a fight. I was angry and drunk and stupid. Had I known that it would actually hurt you, I would have probably not done it. I’m sorry. I-”  
 

“Daniel?”  
 

“Yes?”  
 

“Shut up and keep moving, yes?”  
 

Daniel had to laugh at the softness in Armand’s voice. He obliged but this time he decided to be more gentle and leaned down to kiss Armand softly. The redhead kissed back and stopped digging his nails into Daniel’s arms, instead opting for wrapping his arms around the other’s neck.  
 

“Armand?” Daniel asked gently as he lifted his mouth a few inches from the other’s mouth before picking up the speed.  
 

“Yes?” Armand asked a little breathless –Daniel was still sure it was for show.  
 

Daniel grinned and put his fingers back to Armand’s lips. “Suck.” And the vampire did, taking Daniel’s fingers into his mouth. The redhead closed his eyes again and kept sucking, twirling his tongue around the digits. And this was how they kept going for the next few minutes, Armand sucking Daniel’s fingers, holding onto him while Daniel thrust into Armand.

  
“I’m close.” Daniel eventually exclaimed, breaking the silence. “Shall I pull out?”  
 

“No.” Armand demanded, taking his mouth away from Daniel’s fingers. “Don’t pull out. Come inside of me.”  
 

Daniel nodded slowly and kept moving, his pace picking up and becoming irregular. Armand just looked at him, smirking a little.  
 

“Should I bite you?” He whispered. “I’m sure that would make you come.”  
 

“Yes.” Daniel hissed and when Armand came up and began to gently nibble on his neck, he moaned out. Then Armand sunk his teeth in and as soon as the vampire began to drink Daniel’s blood, the man came. His moans of ecstasy filled the room and Armand gasped against Daniel’s neck as he felt him spend inside.  
 

How they ended up on the bed, separated from each other was a haze to Daniel but he sighed contently when Armand settled in his arms. He smiled and pulled the vampire close to his chest.  
 

“Did you like it?”  
 

“It was quite nice.” He admitted. “I think I actually liked it. We should do that again.”  
 

“I liked it, too. But I will buy lube for the next time. I wouldn’t want to hurt you.”  
 

Armand just chuckled. “It takes a lot more than that to hurt me.”  
 

“I don’t want to cause you any harm, Armand.” Daniel whispered softly and began to stroke the vampire’s auburn hair. “But I meant what I said, you know? I really love you. And had I known that you would be hurt by it, I would have never-”

  
“Daniel, shush.” Armand said softly. “I love you, too. Just be quiet and hold me.”  
 

“I’d be delighted to do so.” Daniel laughed. “But we need to shower, I think. At least, I need to. You can join me if you want to.”  
 

“Yes, I will join you. And you definitely should take a shower. But for now, let’s just stay like this, alright?”  
 

“Alright.” Daniel smiled. “I hope I didn’t hurt you. Was I being too assertive?”  
 

“Daniel, can you be quiet? I’m alright and I actually enjoyed myself. Stop being worried about it, yes?” With that Armand began to trace patterns into Daniel’s chest.  
 

“Alright, I’m sorry for worrying about your well being.” The blond man teased, grinning down at Armand. “But you know what was really hot? You sucking on my fingers.” His grin grew wider as he pressed his finger into Armand’s side much like one would do to tickle a human. “And I think you didn’t particularly dislike it either.”  
 

At that, Armand simply turned onto his back and threw his arm over his eyes in exasperation. Daniel chuckled when the vampire sighed loudly and exclaimed “Will you please be quiet, Daniel?”


End file.
